When One Door Closes, Another Opens
by elliot.and.jd.4eva1
Summary: Bella grew up in Forks. She and Jacob were friends from a young age. As they grew older, their relationship develops into something more. Bella leaves for college in Arizona, Jacob remains behind to finish his last year of High School. Full sum inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All recognisable content is the property of Stephanie Meyer. No infringement intended. **

**Another new story, yes. I know. I'm sorry, I just had the idea and couldn't shake it. depending on the feedback I will update. I hope you enjoy. **

**When One Door Closes, Another Opens. **

**Summary. **

**Bella grew up in Forks. She and Jacob were friends from a young age. As they grew older, their relationship develops into something more. Bella leaves for college in Arizona, Jacob remains behind to finish his last year of High School. She returns for the summer after her first year to an unpleasant surprise. Enter, Edward Cullen. AU. **

_**Song for this chapter: **_

_**Pale Blue Eyes, The Velvet Underground.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter One:

The Betrayal.

''Jacob, I think we should break up.'' Jacob stared at me incredulously, his dark brown eyes widening in shock and confusion. His mouth opened and shut, like he was trying to say something, but couldn't find the words. Eventually his mouth opened and sound came out. ''What? Why? Do you not feel the same way for me anymore?'' He exclaimed, eyes widening in alarm. ''No.'' I answered. His face fell. Then I realised what I had said. ''I mean, yes. That's not what I meant. It came out wrong.'' I said, all in a rush. This seemed to calm him. The alarm in his eyes lessened somewhat, but not entirely.

''Jacob.'' I took his large, calloused, brown hand into my small, delicate, white one and marvelled at the difference between them. I rubbed soothing circles into the rough skin as I spoke. ''I'm going to college in Arizona. You're staying here in Forks. You have another year in school. Once I leave, we'll be living in two different worlds. Not only in terms of distance, but also the fact that I'll be going to college and you'll remain in High School. We'll grow apart. Perhaps it's best if we just end what we have now to ensure that our memories of our time together are good ones.''

He seemed to get angry then. His eyes were alight with fury and his breathing increased rapidly. ''What, Bella?'' He demanded. ''You're going off to college now and you don't want the burden of a boyfriend at home to keep you from having the most fun possible! Is that it, Bella?'' His nostrils were flaring by the end of his rant. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. How dare he?

''How dare you, Jacob? How dare you? You know how I feel for you. I just want to make certain that we don't begin to resent each other because we feel pressured to maintain a long-distance relationship. I think it would be best if we just ended on a good note.'' I felt deflated as I finished the sentence. My anger had fizzled out. This was for the best. We would be living miles away from one another and would only see each other once or twice in the next year. We would drift apart. It was best that we ended our relationship now, maybe then we could remain friends.

His expression softened, he had begun to realise why I was doing what I was doing. ''Bella,'' He said gently, warmth in his brown eyes. ''I know that you're afraid. Afraid that we won't be able to continue our relationship at a distance. But it's only a year. A year! That's nothing. I'll see you at Christmas and Easter. Then, when you come home for the Summer, we can start the rest of our lives together. We'll go to college in September, we'll be in the same place, we'll live together and we'll never have to be apart again.'' He smiled a breath-taking grin. I could feel my resolve weakening.

''Come on, Bella. Please, for me. Just try.'' He cajolled. I looked into his pleading eyes and sighed resignedly. I couldn't deny him when he was looking at me like a dismayed puppy. ''Okay, we can try it.'' I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. ''It's just a year, Bella. It'll go like that.'' He reassured me with a click of his fingers. ''I love you, Bella.'' He said gently, embracing me. ''I love you too, Jacob.'' I replied, burying my face in his neck. I just hoped that it would be enough.

* * *

My name is Isabella Swan. I was born and raised in a rainy town called Forks in Washington. My mother, Renee, ran away to Phoenix, Arizona, years ago. She divorced my father, Charlie, and remarried a younger man named Phil. Her life had always been far too erratic to raise a child by herself. The addition of a husband had done nothing to help, as he was a minor league baseball player, and so moved around a lot. My mother was a strictly part time parent. I saw her on holidays and spent a few weeks with her during the summer. This suited me well enough. Renee was best taken in small doses. She seemed content with the arrangement, after a while she grew tired of me. Renee had a quite short attention scan. Not many things held her interest for large amounts of time, not even her own daughter. However, it seemed that Phil was the exception to this rule. Not that I was bitter. To the contrary, I was glad. His presence meant that she had at least once constant in her life. He made her happy, and for that I was grateful. I may not see my mother a lot anymore, but I still loved her.

My dad, Charlie, is Forks Chief of Police. He is a quiet and unassuming man. We're quite close, although neither of us are exactly good at expressing our emotions. He was a part of the reason I was back here, standing in Port Angeles' small airport, I mean. I had just finished my first year of college in Arizona. I enjoyed it immensely. I had learned so many new and interesting things. Throughout the year, I had been able to visit my mother and Phil. They had seemed happy. I felt that I had done well in my end of year exams, so I was on a bit of a high. I was going to spend the summer in Forks, living back in my old house with Charlie. I had missed him, so of course I was looking forward to seeing him again. I had only seen him once or twice throughout the year, when I had visited over the holidays. However, to say that he was the main reason I was returning home would be a lie. I was sure he was aware of this, though I didn't think he minded overly so.

The main reason would be a boy, or rather man, by the name of Jacob Black. His father, Billy, and mine were very good friends. So Jacob and I had known each other from a young age. we had always been the best of friends, but, a few years ago, things started to feel differently. We started dating and had been ever since. He was a year younger than me so he had only just graduated from High School. We would spend the summer together, then head off to Arizona in September. I smiled. Everything was going to be perfect.

I looked at the clock on the wall and frowned. Jacob was supposed to be picking me up and he hadn't yet arrived. It wasn't like him to be late. I shrugged my shoulders and assumed that he had been delayed by events that were beyond his control. Ten minutes passed and I decided that it was time to ring him. I dialled his cellphone number first, it simply rang out. That was odd, he'd usually answer, especially when he saw it was me. I then called his home number. There was no answer there, either. Curiouser and curiouser. I ignored the sense of foreboding that was building in the pit of my stomach. What if something had happened? I dismissed the idea before I could pursue it further.

I decided that the logical action would be to call my father, and I did just that. Nobody picked up at home, though I had been somewhat expecting that. It seemed that Charlie had been spending more and more time at the station since I left. I hoped that he was okay. If only he could find someone, and be happy, like Renee. I called the number of Fork's Police Station. Somebody picked up on the first ring. ''Hello,'' the voice greeted. 'This is Fork's Police Station. How may I help you?'' Hopefully he would be there. Otherwise, I would be stick here. Charlie didn't believe in cell phones, he said he had no use for them, that he could be contacted at the station or at home. He had a valid point. Apart from the local diner and the occasional fishing trip, Charlie didn't go anywhere else.

''Hello,'' I replied. ''It's Bella Swan. Is Charlie there?'' I asked politely. ''Oh, hello Isabella.'' The voice replied. How I detested my the use of my full name. However, I held my tongue. ''I'll put you through to him right now.'' ''Thank you.'' I said. A moment later, I heard Charlie's voice. ''Hey, Bells.'' He said. ''I can't wait to see you tomorrow.'' ''Hi, Ch-, I mean, Dad. Wait a minute, did you say tomorrow?'' ''Yes,'' He replied tentatively. ''Jacob told me you were arriving tomorrow. Why?'' He questioned, clearly confused. So that was why he wasn't here. How could he have gotten the day of my return wrong? I sighed. Sometimes Jacob was a total scatterbrain.

''No, Dad,'' I said, trying to contain my frustration. It wasn't his fault, after-all. ''I arrived today. Jacob was supposed to collect me. I'm waiting in Port Angeles right now. Do you know where he is?'' I tapped my foot impatiently, Forks was just over an hour away and obviously Jacob wasn't on his way. I would be waiting a while. ''I'm sorry, Bells.'' Charlie said remorsefully. I felt guilty, it wasn't his fault. ''I didn't know.'' He continued. ''Jacob is at the garage he works at now. I don't know whether his boss will let him leave early.'' I felt my shoulders droop. How would I get back to Forks? It wasn't as if I could afford a cab. Charlie had begun to talk again without my notice. ''I could always come and get you, Bells. But if you'd prefer Jacob, I could try ringing the garage and seeing if he can. I'll understand if you want him to collect you instead of me.'' I didn't want to bother Jacob at work and possibly run the risk of getting him into trouble. Therefore I jumped at Charlie's offer. ''No Dad, that would be great. Are you sure you don't mind?'' I asked. ''Of course not!'' He replied. ''I'm leaving right now. I'll be there as soon as possible. Bye Bells.'' I said goodbye and hung up.

I sat down and sighed. I could only wait now until Charlie arrived. I pulled a paperback book out of my bag and tried to concentrate on it. Charlie arrived about an hour and a half later. The book was boring and I hadn't got past the second chapter. I stood up and hugged Charlie, happier to see him than I had thought I would be. Charlie turned beetroot red, an unfortunate trait I had inherited, and returned the hug awkwardly. Not much was said on the ride back to Forks. He asked me how Arizona was and that was about it. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, though. We were both content to remain quiet.

When we pulled up to the house, I wondered at the fact that it hadn't changed, not even a little bit. I shook my head, I shouldn't have expected anything different. Charlie was a creature of habit. Charlie wordlessly helped me carry my bags to my old room, where I would be staying, obviously enough. My room was exactly as I had left it, for some reason this fact made me smile. As if I would always be welcome here. Charlie had to return to the station, to finish up some paperwork, he said. Before he left, he told me that Jacob's shift would be over in about an hour and a half so I could go to his house then. I didn't know what to do to fill the time. Eve though I had felt a bit irritated with him for forgetting the day when he had to pick me up, I couldn't wait to see him. I had missed him greatly and was anxious to begin the summer together. I cleaned the house from top to bottom and checked the time. Two hours had passed so I decided it was safe to leave. Add the half hour it would take me to get there and he would definitely be home.

I got into my red truck, which Charlie had bought from Billy as a gift to me, and started the engine. It was old and the engine roared as it came to life. However, Jacob had fixed it up for me so it ran great. A lot of people had insulted my truck because it was so old, but I loved it. Sure, it couldn't reach over fifty miles per hour but it was a great vehicle for someone with my lack of co-ordination. It was virtually indestructible. I drove to the Quileute reservation where Jacob and his father lived. I made good time, arriving at his house in under thirty minutes.

I walked to the front door and knocked. There was no answer. I frowned, Jacob's car was here. I knocked once again, still no answer. I internally chastened myself, Jacob had given me a key, but I had left it at home. Foolish Bella! I could hear muffled sounds coming from within the house, what could that be? I walked to the window of the living room and looked inside. Perhaps I could get Jacob's attention and he would let me in. He would probably be watching television, relaxing after a hard day's work. What I saw shocked me, for a moment I didn't believe my eyes. Jacob, on the couch, on top of a girl, kissing, among other things. I had to be hallucinating, this couldn't be real. Jacob loved me. And I loved him. We loved one another. How could he do this to me?

Tears began to fill my eyes, overflowing and trailing down my cheeks. I loved him. By pure chance Jacob looked up and met my gaze. His expression was one of alarm and shock. He was so shocked to see me there that he fell off the couch, and the unknown girl. I glanced at her and felt my face fall. She was beautiful. I turned away, tears blurring my vision. I had to get out of here. I had just reached my truck when I heard a voice calling my name. ''Bells! Bells!'' Jacob called. ''Come back. It's not what it looks like, I swear!'' I felt a bubble of anger, though it was nothing compared to the despair I felt. ''Then what is it, Jacob? Because I can't think of any other way to explain the situation.'' I demanded. Evidently, neither could he, because he remained silent.

''How could you?'' I asked, my traitorous voice breaking. He just looked at me, saying nothing. Then, a voice called from the door, ''Jacob, are you coming back in? We weren't finished.'' It was the girl, she was smirking at me smugly, no doubt delighting in my despondence. I averted my gaze and climbed into my truck. Jacob simply looked at me, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. He didn't say anything else and, as I drove away, I saw him return to the house and the girl who was still smirking at me.

I drove to my house as fast as my truck would let me. I refused to allow any more tears to fall until I had reached the safety of my bedroom. Charlie hadn't returned home yet. For that I was grateful. I wouldn't have to lie or tell him what had happened, yet. I wasn't sure which would be worse. I ascended the stairs and entered the familiar room, where I fell onto the bed, curled into a ball and wept.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Will only be continued if feedback warrants it. **

**Thank you,**

**Kate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All recognisable content is the property of Stephanie Meyer. No infringement intended.**

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, story alerted or favourited. I really appreciate it. This is Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. **

**When One Door Closes, Another Opens.**

**Summary.**

**Bella grew up in Forks. She and Jacob were friends from a young age. As they grew older, their relationship develops into something more. Bella leaves for college in Arizona, Jacob remains behind to finish his last year of High School. She returns for the summer after her first year to an unpleasant surprise. Enter, Edward Cullen. AU.**

_**Song for this chapter:**_

_**This Year's Love, David Gray.**_

_**

* * *

**_Chapter Two:

The Pain.

I spent a long time simply lying there, sobbing. The exact amount of time, I couldn't say. As the last tear fell and the final sob wracked my body, my entire form slumped. I was physically and emotionally spent. The fact that Jacob had betrayed me hadn't completely sunk in and I welcomed the oncoming darkness that would stop it from doing so. I would deal with the full force of anguish when I awoke. However, for now, I would immerse myself in the obliviousness of sleep.

When I opened my eyes, bright light was streaming through my window. I had slept later than usual, I noted. I tried to move but was met with a groan of protest from my muscles. I had slept in an awkward position last night above the covers and they not happy. The pain reminded me of the events of last evening and a fresh wave of despair swept over me. My chest felt as if it were being torn apart. The agony was excruciating and I let out a gasp. How could pain that wasn't the least bit physical be so intense? And more importantly, how did I get rid of it? How did I cure a broken heart?

I abruptly realised that I was crying, the trails of moisture flowing rapidly down my cheeks. I guess that my body had ample time to produce new tears while I was sleeping. Great, more crying.I just didn't understand why he did what he did. How could he? Did he not love me anymore? The mere thought caused a fresh wave of tears and pain. My throat ached from the crying. I had to get up. I had to get through this. I had to move on with my life. I wanted answers from Jacob, but I didn't. I wanted to know what had happened, but I was afraid to. I wanted to tell Charlie, but I didn't. I shook my head in irritation. My mind was a muddied mass of contradictions. I had to clear my head.

I realised that the first step would be getting up. The thought was frighteningly daunting. The world didn't seem worth it without Jacob in my life. No! I had to remember that there was more o life than _him. _Come on, Bella, I encouraged. Just get up and out of this bed. Even if you only get as far as the living room. Just. Get. UP! With no small effort I dragged myself from the confines of my bed. It seemed that my bed had offered some inexplicable sanctuary, for as soon as vacated I realised exactly what Jacob's betrayal meant. He was an integral part of my life, without him, everything else just sort of, fell apart. The force of this realisation nearly knocked me from my feet. Almost, but not quite.

I pulled yesterday's clothes from my body in disgust and threw them to the floor. Perhaps hoping in vain that I was also throwing away some of yesterday's awful memories. His hands on her, his lips on hers, the fact that he hadn't even attempted to follow me, instead returning to her like a lapdog. I shook my head, there was no point in doing this. I was simply torturing myself. Was I so masochistic that I would replay the whole event over and over in my mind like some kind of perverse film? The torrent of horrid thoughts that followed were my answer. Yes, apparently so.

I threw on a pair of old sweat pants and a T-shirt. What did it matter what I looked like? I walked into the sitting room and sat down on the chair that was usually reserved for Charlie. I turned on the television and searched for something mind-numbing enough to allow me the ability to just _not _think.

I watched television for hours, absorbing nothing but mercifully thinking nothing either. I was in an almost catatonic state. Numb. Numb was good. Anything was better than the pain. We were together for so long. We were so happy, well, I thought so. I thought that we were going to be together forever, as naive as it sounds. I abruptly halted my thoughts. They were beginning to stray into dangerous areas. Consciousness had began to ebb at my protective wall of numb. When I had re-immersed myself in the numbness, I suddenly heard the front door open. Great, Charlie was home.

He walked into the living room, a cheerful smile on his face. Then he took one look at my empty expression and his face became unreadable. I must look quite a fright. ''Bella,'' He said in the most gentle voice I had ever heard. ''What's wrong?'' And just like that, the numbness faded, melted away into non-existence. To be replaced by the pain and the grief and the anguish. The agony was such that I actually cried out. Tears began to fall down my cheeks at an alarming rate. Charlie's eyes filled with alarm. ''He.. he,'' I hiccoughed through my tears. ''He...Jacob.._he cheated on me, Dad!''_ Then I buried my face in my hands in despair. Saying the words aloud made it so much worse, as if it made it official.

''Bella.'' Charlie said, his voice still gentle, but with a steely edge. He lifted my chin so I could see into his eyes, which held a pure fury that frightened me. ''I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry.'' Then he enveloped me with his arms, something that was so unusual for him that it made me cry harder. I sobbed and sobbed, Charlie holding me the entire time, throwing in the occasional, ''There, there.'' He was at a loss for what else to do. Just him being here, trying to comfort me helped, if only a little bit.

A loud rap on the front door startled me. Charlie looked at me, silently asking if I would be okay if he answered the door. I replied with a teary smile and he left to see who it was. A moment later, I heard a roar of pure rage. ''GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY HOUSE NOW, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!'' Charlie never swore, or raised his voice. It wasn't hard to guess who was at the door. I whimpered, I was pathetic.

''Sir?'' Jacob replied incredulously. ''I just want to talk to Bella. What's going on?'' I couldn't believe he had the audacity to act offended. ''You, Jacob,'' Charlie said in a considerably quieter, but somehow more menacing voice. ''Know perfectly well what is going on. You hurt my little girl. Now get the fuck away from my front door and don't bloody return or I'll get my shotgun and hurt _you!'' _Then he slammed the door and I assumed that Jacob had run off, frightened out of his wits.

Charlie returned to the room, nostrils flaring and hands shaking. ''You didn't have to do that, Dad.'' I said. The tears had finally subsided. ''That little bastard is lucky that his father and I are such good friends or I wouldn't have warned him about the gun. I won't again, either.'' I could tell by the tone of his voice and the expression on his face that he was completely serious. Even though I was slightly afraid, the fact that he cared for me so much was heartwarming.

A while later I told Charlie that I needed to get some thigs from the store. Namely, ice-cream. Lots and lots of ice-cream. Then, I would sit up all night eating ice-cream and watching sappy romantic films. It was bound to cheer me up. Before I could leave, Charlie stopped me. ''Bella,'' He said, something in his hand. ''On the off chance that you see Jacob again while you're out, and he approaches you, I want you to use this. He is more then deserving.'' Then he handed me the unknown object. It was..pepper spray? I was about to object but could see plainly from the set of his jaw that it was non-negotiable. ''Okay,'' I said instead. ''I will.'' Then I left.

I walked around the store in a daze, my trolley carrying three large tubs of ice-cream. Was it really possible that Jacob would be here? Well, of course it was. But could I handle that? No, I really didn't think I could. Of course, I would have to see him at some stage, preferably very, very, _very _far into the future. Suddenly I was shook from my reverie by the jolt of my trolley colliding with something. Oh, God. I felt my cheeks reddened, please tell me I hadn't knocked over a load of tins or something. Please no.

I looked up and realised that I had not. My trolley had collided with that of another shopper, who had a dazed look on his face which I was certain matched my own. ''Oh my God!'' I exclaimed. ''I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm sorry.'' He smiled in response. ''No, it was my fault aswell. I'm very sorry.'' He extended his hand for me to shake. ''My name is Edward Cullen, I guess this is where we exchange insurance information?'' If nothing else a bit of humour would ease the agony in my chest. ''I guess so,'' I said with feigned lightheartedness. ''I'm Bella Swan.''

* * *

**Well, is it a cliff-hanger, or no? Poor Bella. I do love to Jacob-bash! Heehee. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks, **

**Kate. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All recognisable content is the property of Stephanie Meyer. No infringement intended.**

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, story alerted or favourited. I really appreciate it. This is Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy.**

**When One Door Closes, Another Opens.**

**Summary.**

**Bella grew up in Forks. She and Jacob were friends from a young age. As they grew older, their relationship develops into something more. Bella leaves for college in Arizona, Jacob remains behind to finish his last year of High School. She returns for the summer after her first year to an unpleasant surprise. Enter, Edward Cullen. AU.**

_**Song for this chapter:**_

_**When My Time Comes, Dawes.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3:

The Cure.

Edward and I had begun to walk towards the checkout. We arrived there relatively quickly, it wasn't a particularly large shop. Edward motioned for me to go first, in a perfectly gentlemanly manner. Everything about him seemed to be perfect. He was very attractive, this I had to admit. His bronze hair was dishevelled, yes, but in an endearing fashion. His emerald eyes sparkled with intelligence and humour. His body was lean and muscled, but not overly so. His smile was crooked, but somehow more beautiful for it. He seemed to be kind and funny. He was seemingly perfect. Frustratingly so. Because of the fact that if he hadn't been so very perfect, my answer to his next question would have made some sense. I would have had some reason for it, except for the fact that I was still so desperately and pathetically hung up over the cheating dog that was Jacob Black.

''Bella,'' He said tentatively. He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it even more. He cleared his throat nervously. ''Well, I know this may sound a bit sudden, but if you don't mind, maybe, we could go grab a coffee, or something?'' He looked at me with such hopefulness that it frightened me just a bit. We had _just _met, after-all. I felt uncomfortable at his suggestion. ''I'm sorry Edward, but I can't. Things are..difficult right now.'' I explained lamely. His face fell and I felt an impossible amount of guilt wash over me. However, a moment later, his easy grin was back in place. He handed me a thin slip of paper. ''Well, then,'' He said. ''Here's my number. Call me when things become..less difficult. Or if you just need someone to talk to.'' I nodded mutely and paid for my meagre goods. Then I went home and watched romantic, sappy movie after romantic, sappy movie. They cheered me a little bit but did nothing to distract me from the attractive, seemingly perfect man I had met in the store. Stupid, perfect Edward!

The next morning I awoke to an empty house. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, I was ravenous. On the table, there was a note from Charlie.

It read:

_Hey Bells, _

_Gone fishing. Be back later. If you go out, don't forget the pepper spray. Be careful. _

_Love, _

_Dad. _

I sighed. What was I going to do with the day? The prospect of staying in all day watching television, again, was less than inviting. However, the idea of going out and possibly running into _him _was positively horrible. Especially alone. For all I knew, he could have _her _draped over his shoulder. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. Why did he have to do it? Why did he have to ruin everything? What changed? Was it something I did? Was our relationship over? Or something we could salvage? I sighed. I would have to talk to him, for my own sanity if nothing else. If it was over, at least then I would know for sure, and I could think about trying to, I gulped, move on. It was a conversation that I was going to put off for as long as possible though. I just couldn't handle it right now. This was, of course, completely contradictory to what I knew to be true, and therefore completely illogical. However, I didn't really feel like being logical. I would put it to the back of my mind, attempt to distract myself. When the time came that I could no longer do so, and I felt that I was almost strong enough, then I would face Jacob.

I was at a complete loss for what to do. The summer in Forks loomed before me bleakly. I'd had such high expectations, too. It was going to be the best summer of my life, every day spent with my soul-mate. I sighed, I was such a fool. I had to get out, get away from the house, busy myself with something or other. Most importantly I had to get my mind off Jacob Black. But how?

MY mind wandered and somehow focused in on the card that was given to me yesterday. Edward! It had his number on it. I could call him and we could go and see a movie or something. Or get a coffee. Or just something. As long as it got me out of the house, as long as it distracted me. I didn't really care what we did, just something. However, I was somewhat reluctant to call him. I didn't want to give him the wrong impression. I was looking for friendship, nothing more. Perhaps not even that. It wouldn't hurt to give him a call, though, would it? No, as long as I upfront from the very start.

He had seemed understanding yesterday, I only hoped that I had judged him correctly. I picked up the phone and somewhat tentatively dialled his number. ''Hello,'' He answered, his voice once again impossibly velvety. It caused my heart to do a small flop in my chest which I ignored completely. ''Hello, Edward?'' I asked. ''It's Bella. Bella Swan.'' I could almost feel him smile through the phone. ''Hello, Bella.'' He said enthusiastically. ''To what do I owe the pleasure of your phone call.'' I blushed profusely and toed the carpet with my shoe shyly. Thank God he couldn't actually see. ''Well, ahem,'' I said, blush deepening. ''I thought that, maybe, we could get that coffee you were talking about.'' I felt completely moronic. However, he didn't seem to think so. ''That would be great,'' He replied. ''Would you like me to collect you or do you want to meet somewhere?'' He asked. ''Oh, no.'I said hastily. ''You don't have to go to the trouble of collecting me. We can meet in the diner, if that's okay. It's just that I can't think of anywhere else in Forks that we'll get coffee.'' I knew that I was rambling. As did he, but he simply chuckled and said that he'd see me in ten minutes, then hung up.

When I arrived at the diner, I was beginning to regret coming. Especially coming here, it was all too likely that Jacob would be here, or someone he knew, who would tell him that I was here. Or...so many other possibilities. I inwardly groaned and outwardly fiddled with the hem of my jumper. I had smartened myself up somewhat, gotten rid of the sweats and had instead donned jeans and a jumper. Casual, but tidy. I began to chew on my lip, a nervous habit that I could never seem to kick.

I was contemplating escape when the door opened and Edward walked in and escape was no longer an option. I fidgeted as he spotted me and made his way over to the table. I kept my eyes downcast, as if attempting to pretend I was not here to see him. Forks was a small town, even if Jacob nor any of his friends showed up, I was almost certain that he would find out about my coffee with Edward. Why did I do this again?

''Hey,'' Edward's voice and his hand cupping my chin startled me. No, this was bad, it looked bad, really bad. I pulled away from his fingers as subtly as I could and I allowed my gaze to travel surreptitiously around the diner. Surely enough, there were a few people who quickly averted their gazes, confused and scandalized expressions on their faces. Like I said, Forks is a small town, and Jacob and I had been together forever.

''What's wrong?'' Edward questioned, seemingly confused by the fact that the attention of so many diners had been on us for no apparent reason. ''I don't want to talk about it.'' I said as politely as I could. This seemed to throw him for but a moment because he continued almost instantaneously. ''You seem a bit nervous. Don't worry, so am I. It's a bit of an awkward situation, is it not?'' He was making an effort to converse, I could see that and I knew that I really should reply. But I only nodded.

He chose to ignore my rudeness and continued. ''So, what brings you to Forks?'' He questioned. ''It's my hometown. I'm back from college for the summer.'' I replied. He seemed delighted that I had said so much. ''Where are you studying?'' He asked. ''I'm studying English in Arizona, you?'' I said. ''Oh, I'm studying music in Washington.'' This peaked my interest. ''Oh, really?'' I asked. ''What do you play?'' I asked, leaning forward subconsciously. ''Oh, I play several instruments,'' He replied. ''I prefer the piano, though.''

We continued talking for several hours, the time passing surprisingly quickly. He gradually pulled me out of shell, bit by bit, until I was laughing and having the most fun I'd had in days. I looked at the time and was shocked at how late it was. Edward offered to drive me home. I directed which way to go, said goodbye and got out of the car. I had to prepare dinner for Charlie and myself, I wasn't in the mood for fish. Before I could go inside Edward called me back.

''Yes?'' I asked. He got out of the car and offered to walk me to the door. When we reached it I turned to thank him and say goodbye, once again. But he was leaning forward, and I realised with horror that he was going to kiss me. I pushed against his chest with my hands and said, ''Edward, I'm really sorry. But I just want to be friends.'' I hoped he would understand. When I was with him, it seemed to fill the hole Jacob had left in my heart. I didn't want it to end after just one day. He sighed and said, ''I guessed as much. Is it alright if I call you tomorrow?'' I nodded mutely and he kissed my forehead, then got back into his car and drove off. I breathed a sigh of relief as I watched him go. He would be back, for now. I let myself into the house and started dinner.

As I lay in bed later in the night, I marvelled at how happy the day had made me. I fell asleep easily, an inexplicable smile on my face.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks,**

**Kate.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All recognisable content is the property of Stephanie Meyer. No infringement intended.**

**Sorry for such a long wait. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, story alerted or favourited, as always. You're all the best. I really appreciate it. This is Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy.**

**When One Door Closes, Another Opens.**

**Summary.**

**Bella grew up in Forks. She and Jacob were friends from a young age. As they grew older, their relationship develops into something more. Bella leaves for college in Arizona, Jacob remains behind to finish his last year of High School. She returns for the summer after her first year to an unpleasant surprise. Enter, Edward Cullen. AU.**

_**Song for this chapter**_

**City With No Children, Arcade Fire**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4

The Beginning.

I awoke the next morning, feeling strangely at ease. Of course, the jagged, gaping hole in my chest was still there, but I felt a sense of calm which had evaded me ever since I had learned of Jacob's betrayal. I wasn't foolish enough to believe that I was getting better, that my heart had begun to mend itself. the wound was far too fresh for that. However, I felt that, perhaps, I would be able to begin to maneuver around the pain, begin to get on with life. Somewhat, at least. I stretched my arms, yawning widely. I felt that a shower was in order.

I slowly pulled myself from the comfort of my bed and dragged myself to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and my bag of toiletries along the way. The hot water felt amazing and increased my good mood. tings were looking brighter, for some inexplicable reason. I began to think, hope really, that there would be, could be, life after Jacob. Without Jacob. I didn't allow myself to dwell on that thought for very long. It caused my throat to constrict. After my long shower, I padded barefoot down to the kitchen. Charlie had already left for work. His shifts seemed to have doubled since I left for college. I felt a stab of guilt at this thought, was he truly that lonely? Every time I came home this year, I spent the majority of my time with Jacob. All of it really. I hadn't realised this at the time, but looking back on it now, it was painfully obvious. I was horrible. Charlie should resent me for it, but he didn't. I guess he was just a good father, I certainly hadn't been a particularly good daughter. I would make it up to him, I would.

Now, to breakfast. I rummaged through the cupboards, almost immediately coming across a box of PopTarts. They would suffice. As I finished off my sugar filled treat I wondered what I would do with my day. I had to do something, or else my thoughts would wander off into dangerous territory. I certainly did not want that. Just as I was beginning to panic, the phone rang. I answered it, grateful for the distraction.

''Hello,'' I said. ''This is Bella speaking.'' There was a moment of silence on the other end and I thought for a dreadful second that it was Jacob calling, too cowardly to speak. Just as I was about to slam the phone down into the cradle, a velvety voice emanated from it, ''Um, hello Bella. I'm sorry if I woke you.'' I looked at the clock and silently commented on the fact that it was unlikely that I would still be in bed at half ten in the morning. He continued nervously, ''I'm sorry to call so soon after last seeing you. But, um, I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to go see a film with me today? Maybe.'' The hopeful way in which he phrased his offer frightened me somewhat. I thought that I had made myself quite clear. Apparently not. I sighed inwardly. He was a nice guy, but he would have to accept the fact that I wasn't looking for anything of the romantic variety, not in the least. '' That sounds like fun, Edward,'' I answered. ''Okay, I'll collect you in about an hour, okay.'' He asked in an excited voice. ''That's fine.'' I said.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a comfortable jumper. I pulled a brush through my hair, attempting, and failing, to tame it. Five minutes before he was due to arrive, I groaned in frustration and threw the brush onto the kitchen table. My hair would not cooperate. I pulled it back into a rubber band and decided that perhaps it was better that I didn't make too much of an effort. I didn't want to encourage Edward any further that I already had, unwittingly or not. I didn't want to hurt his feelings unnecessarily. When he arrived I walked out to the car as gracefully as I could manage. I felt myself beginning to slip but he was there to catch me and help me to get into the car without killing myself, grinning widely all the time. I was so clumsy, why in God's name would he waste his time on me? I had no idea.

Edward kept up a cheerful conversation all the way to Port Angeles, what he talked about I didn't really know. I was completely wrapped up in my thoughts, I don't think that I contributed one word. This did not deter him however, if anything it spurred him on. My good mood from that morning was steadily disappearing, my chest was beginning to ache, the walls of the car were beginning to close in. What was I doing here, with this man I hardly knew? In his car? I felt shame wash over me. What about Jacob? Had I not told myself that I would hear him out? What if I had made a mistake? A horrible mistake? What if I horrendously wrong? I was beginning to hyperventilate. A warm hand on my own shook me from my frantic thoughts. I looked up and into his green eyes, swimming with concern. I hadn't before realised quite how beautiful his eyes were, twin orbs of emerald. I could lose myself so easily in those eyes, I mused. ''Bella,'' His velvety voice asked, shaking me once again from my reverie. I shook my head, I was acting like a complete and utter idiot, gaping at him, ogling him. I guessed that any fears I had of him liking me too much were irrelevant now. For some reason, the thought saddened me. Get a grip, Bella!

''Bella,'' He said again. ''Are you okay?'' The worry and that were evident in his eyes and voice caused my knees to shake. Why did he have this effect on me? Why? ''I'm f-fine.'' I lied, unconvincingly, I might add. He suddenly pulled the car into the side of the road and turned to face me, concentrating the full power of those emerald pools on me. I almost whimpered. Did God have something against me? ''You're not fine, Bella. What's wrong? You're a terrible liar, by the way.'' He said with a lopsided grin. My breath caught, he should not be allowed to do that. I sighed. He didn't want to hear about my failed relationship. ''It's complicated, Edward.'' I said. ''Well then,'' He replied. ''I like to think that I am intelligent enough, I'll try to keep up.'' And yet another lopsided grin. He was beginning to wear me down. Seriously, those grins should be outlawed.

''Come on,'' He cajoled. ''You know you want to tell me.'' He began to softly stroke my hand, sending sparks up my arm and through my entire body. It doesn't mean anything, it means nothing. I have no feelings for Edward. None whatsoever. Nothing, zero, zilch, zip, nein, nicht. I attempted to convince myself of this, but I was failing. Miserably. It was so easy to believe when I was nowhere near him. However, when I was sitting right next to him, his eyes seeming to penetrate my very soul. Well, that was another matter altogether. ''Come on, Bella. Tell me.'' He raised his other hand to my face and began to stroke my cheek. I began to feel uncomfortably warm. My blood was rushing to the very cheek he was stroking so softly. My resolve broke. ''FINE!'' I exclaimed suddenly, appearing to take him by surprise. ''I'll tell you.'' I said, much more quietly, staring at my hands. I wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. So I began.

''I told you that I grew up in Forks.'' He nodded and motioned for me to continue. I could tell that I held his undivided attention. I sighed, there was no way out. And then I continued. ''Well, my father is best friends with a man called Billy Black from the La Push reservation. He has been for years. Anyway, Billy has a son called Jacob. He's about the same age as me, a year younger. As you can imagine, we were pushed together quite a lot as children. We were best friends from a young age and as we grew older, we grew closer. Naturally, we became boyfriend and girlfriend. We had fallen in love.'' My voice became unsteady, threatening to break. I couldn't look Edward in the eye. ''Anyway, we have been together since then. I left for college last year, always anticipating seeing him. I arrived home just a few days ago. He was supposed to collect me from the airport, so we could begin the rest of our lives together.'' Tears had begun to leak from my eyes. I sneaked a glance at Edward, his expression was apprehensive. I continued. ''He didn't show up, so I called Charlie. I assumed he had simply forgotten, Jacob, I mean. So, when I knew he would be home I drove over to his house. I was so excited to see him. When I arrived, I knocked on the door, but there was no answer, but I could hear sound coming from inside. So I looked in the window and saw him k-kissing another girl. He cheated on me!'' Then I began to sob uncontrollably. Edward's arms wrapped around me and he began to rock me back and forth, allowing me to cry until all the tears were gone. I looked up after an amount of time that I was not certain of and apologised for my loss of control. His mouth was set in a grim line and I could see withheld anger in his eyes. ''Edward, are you angry with me?'' I exclaimed. He seemed shocked by my question. ''No, of course not. That worthless dog, Jacob, however. Him, I am angry with.'' His fists were clenched and his shoulders tense.

''Edward,'' I said gently, ''Calm down, please.'' His eyes softened. ''I'm sorry,'' He said. ''It's probably my fault anyway. What he did, I mean.'' I mumbled. My chin was tugged upwards. ''It was not,'' He said forcefully. ''Any man would be lucky to have you, Bella. Just because he was too much of an idiot to realise that. It is, in no way, your fault. Do you understand me?'' I nodded mutely. I couldn't speak, not when he was both touching me and gazing at me so intently. ''Good.'' He said, settling back into his seat. He smiled. ''Now let's go see that movie.''

* * *

**Not really a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed it. And I hope you will tell me whether or not you did with a review. :) I don't know when I will be able to update so here's something to think about the next chapter. Will Jacob be in Port Angeles? Maybe, maybe not. **

**Thanks, **

**Kate.**


End file.
